


Greetings from the Gold Saucer!

by Rydia (ungarmax)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungarmax/pseuds/Rydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The results of some quality time spent together at the Gold Saucer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greetings from the Gold Saucer!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turtlesparadise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlesparadise/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Created for MakoHeadrush for the 2015 FF7 Fanworks Exchange. I tried to write a fic to fulfill a different prompt, only to realize at the last minute that I read the prompt wrong...so hopefully, this will suffice! :(


End file.
